Guild Mark
by AddiesDrew
Summary: Yukino has been kicked out of Sabertooth and Sting doesn't want her to leave without saying goodbye in his own way.


Slow steps echoed along the hall of the Sabertooth inn, which was silent like it always was. But tonight, it had a tense aura to it. Celestial mage Yukino Aguria was now banished from the guild in a humiliating ceremony and sorrowfully heading out of the big door. She had all of these mixed feelings and didn't know what to do about them. It took her so long to reach this guild, to be considered strong enough to be part of Fiore's top, only to fall like a withered flower in the winter. It saddened her to a great amount, yet, after the last presentation she held for its members, she considered her departing a farewell worthwhile. Or so she liked to believe.

But then, a sudden voice has captured her attention, and broke her chain of thoughts. Perhaps it was for the better, but that conclusion would only come later on. The celestial mage heard quick feet tap on the floor, and from the rhythm; she could tell that they were rushing towards her, or to the door, most likely. She turned around to see who it was; only to whiteness that the figure was none other than Sting Eucliffe. "Yukino," he slowly came to a halt when he saw that she stopped. "I'm glad you didn't leave yet." He admitted, before bringing his hands to grasp upon her gentle wrists.

_"She's weak, we don't need that in Sabertooth."_ He recalled himself say not too long ago, when he walked in the same hall along with Rogue and the exceeds. He felt awful, saying such words about a person who was his friend. He felt awful that he let himself act in such a dreadful way, not only towards her, but many others as well. "S-Sting-san…" Yukino muttered as blush slightly covered her surprised expression. "I'm sorry," he muttered, an expression that radiated how truthful his words were. "You should have never been treated like that…" His eyes averted from looking at her, flashes of her naked body being exposed that way in front of everyone. It made his blood boil.

The dragon slayer never admitted this before, but he felt somewhat possessive over the white haired mage. She was always so shy and in need of guidance, and he was always there to help her. "I- I always liked it when you were around, it made everything feel lighter." He grinned, trying to avoid the thought of her leaving, "especially in this 'silence of death' hellhole." He joked and looked down at her only to notice a hint of a smile on her face. "Thank you, Sting-san." She drew her palm to her chest. "You always made me feel better as well." She admitted, her cheeks bright pink. Those words were spoken with honesty, as Yukino has never really found comfort in the short time she spent in Sabertooth, other than with Sting and Rogue. Even though Sting would tease, and sometimes bring her down more than he should have, it made her happier to know that he felt that way.

A finger slipped underneath Yukino's chin, pushing it upwards to look at the man in front of her. "You're so helpless. How many times have I told you to call me Sting?" He smirked and rested his forehead on hers. "You don't need the formalities. Not with me." He muttered. Both their hearts were pounding wildly, as the tension kept rising. Yukino could barely speak up. "My apologies, Sting." She chimed softly as her body was becoming warmer. The blond chuckled slightly before leaning in even closer to her and resting him palm on the door, caging the snowy haired mage underneath him. His body heat was radiating on the celestial mage, sending shivers down her spine. "-but what are you doing exactly…?" She questioned with a meek voice, but didn't consider moving a muscle. His gaze was locked onto hers.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He answered, his husky voice offering a smug tone to his even smugger smirk. His firm lips pressed onto her soft ones for a few moments before he pulled away. "I'm giving you my farewell present~." The dragon slayer chuckled as his hand grasped onto Yukino's wrist and lead her back through the hall. The celestial mage was shocked, yet she didn't do a thing to stop him. She and Sting always had this tension between them, but never have they done a thing about it. By the feeling of her racing heart, Yukino knew that it was not just surprise that filled her mind, but also anticipation.

Door swinging open, Sting pulled her inside and closed it behind him as quickly as he could. After taking off her shoes, Yukino stood in front of him, a bit unable to guess what she needs to do at that moment. Sting turned to look at her, a grin spreading on his lips at the sight of the innocent expression the celestial mage had. Wearing casual clothes, eyes big and curious, willing to do what 'Sting-sama' would want. Oh god, she was just too cute. He stepped in front of her, resting his palms on her waist. "Don't worry," he whispered with a warm smile, "I won't hurt you." He leaned to kiss her lips once more. With a girl as sweet as Yukino, it was nearly impossible to start off roughly; there was no room for hard actions. Not at that moment, at least. Gladly returning the kiss, Yukino wasn't all that surprised that Sting knew what he was doing. Actually, that was one of the reasons she was a bit eager to continue on, and slightly nervous, but that would be ignored. Standing on the tips of her toes, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sting slowly began to put more pressure into the kiss as they went on.

Hands roaming her back, slipping under her tank top from time to time, Sting became impatient. He could smell how excited her body was turning, and he wanted to make her even more excited. He broke away from the passionate kiss and stood back. "Lay down." He commanded, which Yukino followed by lying down on the bed that was by her side, a puzzled look on her features. Stepping closer to the edge of the bed, Sting gazed at the soon to be naked woman with hunger. He leaned down and grabbed both of her wrists in his hands. Raising them above her head, he kissed her lips once more before letting go. "Don't move," he whispered as his fingers trailed along the seam of her shirt, pulling the fabric upwards and exposing her beautiful pale skin. Slowly, he pulled the cloth higher and higher while his lips were hovering and kissing her neck and collar bones. He could hear her heart pound loudly as her skin became hotter.

"Off with this." He stated with a satisfied grin as he took her shirt off of her body, leaving her top half bare and her breasts caged in the awful invention called a bra. He frowned at the look of those perfect mounds trapped in that fabric prison, but there was more to take care of before he could get to that. Planting his head in between her breasts, Sting only gave her soft flesh a mere moment of attention with a slight lick of his tongue, one that caused the snowy haired youth to whimper in delight, before he moved on. His fingers stroked the delicate skin of the sides of her body, all the way from her ribs to the belt of her pants. The ticklish giggles coming from her lips brought him to smirk, and know that she enjoyed his touch as well.

Kissing his way through her stomach, his fingers already swiftly undone the buckle and were working on the buttons that were parting him away from the other piece of fabric that was covering the path from the source of the wonderful scent that came straight from her core. "Off with this is as well." Before Yukino knew it, Sting hands grasped her pants from each side and pulled them down, exposing her long, beautiful legs.

He tossed the cloth behind him and stood above the beauty that was lying in front of him, barely able to hold himself back from ravaging that stunning body she was flaunting with those naughty undergarments she was wearing. "My my, Yukino, you do know how to make a man eager with those panties~" He teased as he leaned down to kiss her once more, his body hanging from his shoulders while his elbows locked, and palms rested by her sides. The blush from her cheeks was already spread on her chest, her breasts tinted with a light pink hue. "Don't say things like that, Sting-sa—" She stopped herself. "It's embarrassing." Her voice stated gently.

"But why should you feel embarrassed with me~?" The blond trailed his lips towards her ear, for his husky voice to hotly mutter against it, while his leg nudged between her slender ones, and made place for his lower half. "It's not like you won't help me undress now, isn't it?" He smirked, and caused Yukino to blush all the more just at the thought. It's not like she hasn't seen Sting half naked most of the time, but it was now, when it had a completely different meaning, that even seeing him take off his T-shirt could cause her heart to pound so harshly. But, his words did not fall in deaf ears, and a shy expression was offered along with her parted lips and rapid breaths. Her hands gently grasped upon his shirt, and slowly tugged it up, her eyes meeting his own in a search of approval. To that, she received a nod, and she continued with her work.

Now, her brown orbs could only stare at the sculpted set of muscles that formed his stomach abs, every move he made while she exposed him further caused her to bite down on her lower lip with sheer want. It was not often that she had felt this hot, but Sting Eucliffe has made sure to break that rarity, and make her flushed with lust and excitement. Although it was considerably preserved outwards, her body had still reacted in tingling senses that roamed through her, sweat dotting all over her form, and eagerness to do things she hasn't done before. It was just then, when she threw his shirt back, that she suddenly reached to his lips, and initiated a kiss of her own. It was a passionate kiss, at that. A kiss that made him know how lustful she had felt towards him for so long, how longing she was to finally be able to do it, and it was just then, that the smirk on Sting's lips couldn't turn anymore smug.

"This is going to be a long night, Yukino~."


End file.
